Life or Happiness
by Regalqueenregina
Summary: Tired of Regina and Snow's neverending fighting Henry goes back in time to stop them from ever hating each other. Unfortunately his actions cause him to have to make a choice, his life or his mother's happiness. AU from tumblr. Many thanks to ElizabethGugino for beta reading.
1. Chapter 1

Fighting. Again. They never stop fighting. He thought that after his mom had saved Storybrooke and they saved him from Neverland, things would be better.  
"He is MY SON!" He could hear his mom scream.  
"No, he is Emma's," Snow responded.  
"I raised him. Ms. Swan doesn't know how to soothe a fever, what books he likes to read, his favorite foods, or even how to cook healthy meals. And neither do you. Neither one of you know anything about raising a child."  
"Don't you dare, Regina! We are better parents then you will ever be."  
"HA! You don't know a thing about parenting."  
He can't take it anymore. One thing he has always been good at is running. So that is what he does. He runs with out even knowing where he is running. The next thing he knows, he hears Mr. Gold's voice.  
"Henry? It is late, why are you at my home?"  
"Mom and grandma are fighting again."  
"Well, I would think that you would be use to it by now."  
"I just want them to like each other. I would do anything to make them get along. Mom and Ma get along sometimes. Why can't everyone else?"  
"Well, Henry, that is just not something that will ever happen."  
"BUT THEY LIKED EACH OTHER ONCE BEFORE!" Henry screams.  
"That was a very long time ago, before your mother lost her true love. Things will never be like that again. Now, I suggest you go home before they realize that you are gone."  
Henry sulks away, defeated.  
Later that night, Henry comes up with a plan. On the way back from Neverland, his mother told him how she used a portal to get the poisoned apple. That she reached back in time to get it. Henry smiles to himself and decides that he is going to open a portal and go back to before Cora found out about Daniel. He will make sure that his mom and his grandma never hate each other.  
The next day Henry goes to Mr. Gold.  
"Please, help me!" Henry begs.  
"I'm sorry. The magic required is not something I possess."  
"Yes, it is! I know that you have pixie dust left. Ma said that you didn't use it all when you helped us leave Neverland. Please, help me. I need to fix my family."  
Mr. Gold smirks. "How do you even plan on fixing this? What is between the two of them is a blood fued, it is not easily mended."  
"I was planning to, umm..." Henry stumbles, " I will find a way, for my family."  
"I thought that you had a family, you helped break a curse for this family. All you ever wanted was this family. Have you decided that this family is inadequate?"  
"No, but, my mom is family too. I told her she wasn't, but she is. I need my family, I need my whole family. Please, I will give you anything, just help me."  
"My son only knew you for a short amount of time, but he loved you, for that I will help you. To do this you must make sure you do not give away anything about Storybrooke. I will send you through the portal but you must be the one to decide where you want to end up. You must think about where you want to go, and do not let go of that thought. Understood?"  
"Yes!" Henry says excitedly, "so when do I go?"  
"Now"  
Mr Gold opens a cabinet and takes out a vile of what Henry recognized as pixie dust.  
He pours some on the ground and hands the rest to Henry.  
"Good luck, Henry. Be safe."  
"Thank you!" Henry says as he jumps through the portal. The last thing he sees is Mr. Gold's face. Then he is surrounded b


	2. Chapter 2

He is falling. He isn't sure for how long, but it is nauseating. Then Henry hits the ground. He sits up and looks around. He is in the middle of the woods, lost. The portal was suppose to bring him to his mom or grandma. Henry starts to cry, and then he starts to run.

Regina was about to kiss Daniel when she hears what sounds like a child crying. She looks at Daniel, "I'm going to go and see what is going on. I will see you at tomorrow's lesson."  
Daniel smiled at her, "Don't be late for tea. A lady never misses her tea time."  
Regina smiles, kisses him, and then rides off. She heads towards the crying, wondering who it could be. Then, out of nowhere a young boy runs out of the forest and tumbles down the hill. Regina hurries towards him, jumps off her horse and helps him up. "Are you alright?" She asks. Henry looks up and his eyes widen. The portal worked. He is with his mother, but she looks so different. She is so young, beautiful, and full of life. He can't believe his eyes. Regina chuckles, "What? Never seen a woman ride like that before?"  
Henry didn't even know she liked to ride. "Never. I'm Henry."  
"Regina". She smiles at him. A smile so bright that he doesn't even believe that this woman could be his mom.  
"Henry. What a lovely name. Why don't you tell me why you were in the woods."  
"Oh..ummm...I lost my parents," he lied, "I have nowhere to go."  
"Oh you poor thing! Well, I will bring you back with me and get you cleaned up."  
Regina helps Henry on her horse and they ride towards her home.

Daniel watches Regina ride off. His beautiful Regina. He starts to walk down the hill towards his horse when he hears a bloodcurdling scream. He turns and sees a young girl on a runaway horse. Daniel mounts his horse and goes chasing after her. He grabs her from her horse and pulls her off. Daniel helps her off the ground. "Are you okay?"  
"Yes," the girl answers, "but I'll never ride again."  
"Oh, that's silly. Of course you will ride again. That is how you will overcome your fear. My name is Daniel, I'm the stable boy."  
"I'm Snow, Snow White."  
Daniel takes Snow White back to the manor and gives her to Master Henry who promises to get her back to her family. Then Daniel goes back to the horses.

Cora was pacing. Regina didn't save the king's daughter, the stable boy did. Cora tries to think of a way to get the king to propose when Regina walks in with a young boy in funny clothes. Regina brings Henry to Cora. "Mother, this is Henry. I found him near the woods. He has no where to go."  
Cora was getting more furious by the wasn't how things were suppose to go. Unfortunately with the king on his way to pick up his daughter, Cora couldn't kick the boy out. "Well, why don't we get you cleaned up", Cora forced out, "and we will get you some proper clothes."

2 DAYS LATER

Cora has never been more furious. She tried everything to make sure Regina became queen, and none of it worked. She introduced Regina to the king, but he didn't propose. Instead, he offered that stupid stable boy lordship and a position in his court. On top of that the king gave him permission to marry Regina. Cora sits and thinks, and then it comes to her. She will make sure that Regina and the king spend time together, she will make sure that his spoiled daughter grows fond of Regina. Then, she will arrange Daniel's death. Once the mourning period is over she will arrange an accident that will leave Snow White ill. Regina will take care of her and then Cora can convince the king to propose. It will take time, but this time her daughter will be queen.

Henry can't believe his plan worked. His mom and Snow have only met a few times, after Cora's insistence, and they love each other. The king wants Regina spending time with Snow, since Snow has no mother. The only problem is he wants to stay here, but he knows that he needs to return to Storybrooke.

Regina walks in and sees Henry looking a little upset. " Henry, is everything ok?"

Henry looks up at his mom and smiles, sadly. " I don't want to leave you."

"Oh Henry, you don't have to leave. I have talked to Daniel and he has agreed that once we are married you are to live with us, isn't that splendid!"

"Yes!" Henry knows he must return home but he figures that he can stay for awhile. His mom will be married in a week, so he will leave after two. Henry runs up to Regina and gives her a hug. Regina laughs this full laugh and hugs him back.

"Henry, you will be like a son to Daniel and I. We will make sure that you want to nothing. That you are always loved and that you are never lonely. Now come one, let's go riding."

Henry loved every moment he was spending with his mom, and he couldn't wait until the wedding.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this chapter is so short. I have been writing on my ipad not my laptop so it is a little hard. I hope you enjoy!**

Henry found these clothes a little uncomfortable, but he is okay with it. He will put up with them for the wedding.

His mother looks beautiful. She is wearing a beautiful white dress with jewels running down the back. Henry has never seen her so happy. The king decided to officiate the wedding and Regina asked Snow to be her flower girl.

Henry can't believe that his plan worked. Everyone is happy and he has prevented the evil queen from ever being born.

Life with Regina and Daniel is wonderful. They have all their meals together and talk about their day. Regina and Daniel have taught Henry and Snow how to ride, and Henry can't believe how different his grandmother is.

The only thing he hates is spending time with Cora. She seems to be planning something, but he doesn't know what. He decides that it doesn't matter since he plans on leaving soon. He doesn't want to leave, but knows that he must.

A week after the wedding Henry grabs his stuff and runs towards the woods. He wants to go somewhere secluded, where no one will see the portal open. He knows that Regina and Daniel will be sad when they find him gone, but he knows that they will understand once he arrives back in Storybrooke. He wonders if Daniel will still be alive, and figures that he will be.

Henry opens the vile of pixie dust and pours a very small amount of the ground, he wants to save some, just in case. A portal opens and he jumps in, while thinking of Storybrooke and everyone he loves.

Henry feels the familiar falling feeling and sees a bright light. Then he hits the ground and everything goes dark.

"Daniel! Daniel!" Regina screams while running towards her bedchambers.

"Darling, what's the matter? Did something happen?"

Regina runs up to Daniel and grabs his shoulders. Daniel can see that she is hysterical. "Regina, what's wrong? Talk to me, please."

"Daniel," Regina chokes out, "Henry is gone."

"Are you sure? Maybe he is wandering around again. He is a very curious child."

"All of his stuff is gone. Oh Daniel! What do we do?"

"We will look around the estate, and in the morning we will organize a search party."

Henry woke up on the ground. He stood up and looked around, and then realized, he was still in the Enchanted Forest. Henry didn't understand, he should have gone back to Storybrooke. Then, it hits him. This is just like every other time travel book or movie. He has messed with time. If there is no Evil Queen, then there is no Storybrooke. If there is no Evil Queen, then there are so many things that will not exist, and that includes himself. Henry starts to cry. He can't believe what he has done.

The only way for him to survive is to make his mother hate Snow White. Henry starts to run back to the estate, conflicted. Regina comes running out and embraces him. "Oh Henry! I was so worried. What happened? Where did you go? Was it something we did?"

Henry looks up into her eyes. Those eyes are full of sadness, the same sadness that Henry has seen so many times. He realizes that he caused some of that sadness. He can't make her evil, he can't ruin her happiness. He must be the hero and sacrifice himself. He must lie to her, to keep her happy. "I was looking for my parents. There is a certain area of the woods they go to, I thought they might be there. But they weren't. I'm so sorry. "

"Henry, there is nothing to be sorry for. You will always have a home with Daniel and I. I'm just happy you're okay." Regina smiles at him and gives him a kiss on his forehead.

Daniel and Regina each take one of Henry's hands and walk him inside. Henry doesn't know how much time he has until he disappears, or whatever will happen, but he has decided to spend it with his mother.

Meanwhile Rumpelstiltskin was passing his home. The prophecy wasn't playing out. The woman, Regina, should be the queen and unhappy. Without that there is no way for him to start pushing her toward the curse.

Fortunately, he knows that Cora is unhappy. He will let her continue on with her plan. Once she plays it out, he will convince Regina to push her through the portal, or he will do it himself. He just needs to make sure that all the pieces are in place. He will do whatever he needs to to make sure Regina casts this curse. He will find his son.

**What do you guys think will happen? I would love reviews :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Cora finally has her plan in place, but something is wrong. She can sense it. If this plan is to work, and if Regina is to marry the king, things must go perfectly. Cora decides to talk to Snow. She might know what is going on.

"You're pregnant!" Snow and Henry yell in unison.

"Yes," Regina laughs, "Daniel and I are having a baby."

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Snow asked.

"Well, there is no way to be sure but Regina is convinced it is a boy." Daniel says.

Henry jumps onto Regina's lap and gives her a big kiss, then he gives a hug to Daniel. Regina looks at Henry, her eyes shining. "I'm so happy that you are excited."

Henry can't believe how great this is. He just hopes that he is around long enough to see the baby. It has been a week since the portal failed and he is starting to feel weird. He can't put his finger on it, but he feels odd, he figures this is the beginning of the end. It scares him, but he knows that he could never ruin his mother's happiness. He was so mean to her back in Storybrooke. She might have been the Evil Queen, but all she ever was to him was a mother.

"There is one more thing," Regina cautiously says, "My mother is a dangerous woman. I know that you guys may not believe that, but she is. She has been on edge ever since my marriage. I believe that she is planning something, though I am not sure what. Daniel and I plan on moving to a place where we will be safe from her interference. Henry you will come with us, of course. We just have one request. Do you two know what a secret is?" Henry and Snow both nodded.

"Good," Regina says, "I need you two to promise me that you will not tell my mother anything. She must not know that I am pregnant or that I will be relocating. Can you keep my secret?"

"Yes!" Henry says. Daniel looks at Snow. "Snow, can you promise that you will not talk to Cora?"

"I think so." Snow responds.

"Snow, dear, you need to be sure." Regina kneels in front of Snow. "Can you keep our secret?"

"Yes," Snow says, "I promise."

********************************************

"Snow?"

Snow turns around and looks at Cora. "Yes?" she answers meekly.

"I was hoping to talk to you." Cora leads Snow to a couch and sits her down.

"Something is wrong with my daughter, but I don't know what it is. You two have become quite close."

"She is quite kind to me. She is like a mother. I miss my mother, and Regina reminds me of her."

"I can only imagine how horrible it must have been to lose her when you were so young. I want to ask you about Regina. I love my daughter very much. Unfortunately, we have been growing apart. I want nothing more than to repair our relationship. My daughter is hiding something. I was hoping that you would tell me, that way I could help her. Please Snow. I am begging you, help me reconcile with my daughter."

"If you really want to help her then let her go! She is pregnant and she plans on moving to another kingdom with Daniel."

"Oh dear, I have no intention of making her stay here. I will assist her in her move."

"Really?"

"Really." Cora lied.

************************************************** ***

Henry was hiding in the woods. Regina and Daniel were grabbing their last supplies and were going to meet him. Henry was upset. He could feel himself losing memories and feeling. He knew that he had very little time left. Then he felt a wave of air, and he dissipated into nothing.

Regina and Daniel were in the stables to grab three horses. Out of nowhere they hear a blast and see Cora at the doors of the stables.

"How rude of you to leave without saying good-bye." Cora threw out her hands and pushed the two of them back.

"Mother! What are you doing?" Daniel stepped in front of Regina, sensing that Cora was about to do something horrible.

"I gave you everything and this is how you repay me.? You marry a stable boy. The king will never marry you if you have a child from another man."

"The king? Mother, I am with Daniel. I can't marry the king, nor do I want to."

"The king's child is fond of you. If you were without a husband, he would marry you to keep his child happy. I am doing this for you." Cora used her magic to lift Daniel into the air. She thrust her hand into his chest. Daniel felt a hot pain rush over him. He had never felt this amount of pain before. Cora pulled her hand out of his chest. Daniel fell to the ground and Regina rushed over to him. Daniel felt one last wave of pain as Cora crushed his heart.

"Daniel!" Regina screamed. She tried to shake him awake but it was unsuccessful. She kissed him, hoping that true love's kiss would bring him back, but he remained lifeless. Her true love on the floor. She could barely speak, barely move. Her son would be without a father.

"Mother, why would you do this?" Regina was crying and shaking uncontrollably.

"I did this for you." Cora hit Regina with a wave of magic and Regina felt blood run down her legs.

"Mother, no! Oh no!" Regina fell to the ground and sobbed. She let out every emotion she had and cried silent tears.

Cora forced her up. "Wipe your tears, for you shall be queen."  
Regina fell back to the ground, and continued to cry.

****************************************

Snow was very happy, and a little upset. A week ago Daniel died, Regina lost her baby, and Henry went missing. Cora said that there was an accident while they were riding near a cliff and that Henry was most likely dead as well. Snow missed them both but her father had just told her wonderful news. Regina was to become his wife and be her mother. Snow was ecstatic. Snow invited herself into Regina's chambers where she was being fitted for a wedding gown.

Snow could sense that Regina was upset. She wasn't quite sure what to say, so she decided that she would say what people said to her after she lost her mother. "I am so sorry about Daniel and Henry, I cared for them. But now you and I will be a family, and you and your mother are together again, just like she wanted."

Regina looked down at Snow. "Just like she wanted?" Regina was confused, and then it hit her. "Snow? Did you tell my mother about my plan?" Regina tried to stay calm. Of course Snow wouldn't have said anything, she made a promise.

"Yes. She said that she wanted to help you. I didn't want you to lose your mother, like I've lost mine. Are you mad at me?"

Regina looked away to hide the anger in her face. Her body tensed up. This insulent, spoiled child. She broke a promise because she wanted a mother. "No I am not mad", Regina forced out," I am so happy that I will be your stepmother."

Snow looked up at her then she gave her a big hug. "I love you Regina, I will be the best daughter." Snow skipped off, happy that Regina wasn't angry with her.

As Snow skipped off Regina fell to the ground. She was in shock. Her baby and Daniel were gone, all because of this child. And Henry, poor Henry. Regina can only imagine what her mother must have done to him. She starts to shake uncontrolably. A the sadness washes over her she feels an unfamiliar feeling. A strong anger, a loathing that she has never felt before. Snow White! That spoiled princess cost her everything she loved. She took away her happiness. Regina looks up and sees her horrid mother.  
"I am so proud of you darling." Cora says with a fake smile.  
"I never should have told her anything. Even better, Dniel should have let her die on that horse." Regina spits out as she runs away.  
Cora smiles as her daughter flees the room. Everything has gone perfectly.


	5. Chapter 5

Rumplestiltskin sat in his home. Everything was going perfectly. Regina had married the king. He was able to convince her to send her mother to Wonderland. She was hesitant to learn magic at first, but after he had the portal jumper put on a little show for her, she changed her mind. She was starting to turn dark. It would only be a matter of time before she would try and kill the king.

***********************************************

His eyes opened. All he saw was trees. Henry jumped up and looked around. He was alive, he didn't understand. He walked out of the woods towards the estate and found it abandoned. Henry was unsure where to look next. He decided to use the last of his pixie dust, one last try. If it didn't work he would try and find Regina. He opened the portal and jumped in. He hit a hard surface and opened his eyes. He looked around and saw Mr. Gold.

"You did it Henry, after awhile. I am sorry to admit that I allowed Cora to do what she did. I needed to find my son. Had I been aware of the circumstances at the time I would have helped you, I am truly sorry."

Henry stood up and looked at Mr. Gold. He could sense that something bad had happened. "What did Cora do?" Henry demanded. Mr. Gold explained everything to Henry.

"Once I was aware of what happened, I went to your family and wiped their memories. Now they have no idea that they once knew you."

When he was done talking Regina, Snow, and Emma came running through the door. His mother had clearly been crying. "Henry! Where have you been?" Regina wrapped him into a hug, the same type of hug she had given him in the Enchanted Forest. He hugged her back, using all the strength he had.

Henry started to cry. "I was tired of you and grandma fighting, so I ran away. I'm so sorry, I should have stayed." Henry gave her a kiss on the cheek. Regina started to sob and kissed him back. It had been a long time since he had kissed her.

Snow smiled at him. "We are just happy that you are okay. While we were looking for you, Regina, Emma and I talked. We promise to try not to fight and learn to share our time with you."

"Mom," Henry said to Regina, "I'm sorry I told you that I hate you and that you are evil. I love you and I never meant to hurt you."

Regina didn't even try to hide her tears "I love you too. There is nothing for you to be sorry for. I deserved it. Just know that there is nothing in my life more important than you."

"I know" Henry looked around. He was happy to be back. He planned to spend everyday showing every member of his family how much he loved them.

**The End**

**I hope you all enjoyed this story. :)**


End file.
